Hámster verdoso y molestoso
by Nana19
Summary: Los hámster caminan a la luz del sol, están muy sonrientes con blusa y pantalón. ¡Cada hámster hembra come girasol! ¡Cada hámster macho mastica pistacho! Los pequeños hámster no saben cantar llenos de música sueñan con la mar- Un día cualquiera de vida de un pequeño amiguito, pero este no es cualquiera. -Amaimon, ¿acaso tú me podrías explicar donde estuviste desde que yo me fui?


_**!Hola! !Hola! buenas... ¿eh? Madrugada para mí como sea. **_

_**Este corti-fic lo idee a partir de una fotografia de Amaimon como ratón o hasmter, igual es lindo y Kawaii. **_

_**Aclaraciones:** **Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, es puro ingenio y creatividad de Kazue Kato-sama.**_

* * *

**Hámster verdoso y molestoso. **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Los hámsteres caminan**_

_**a la luz del sol**_

_**están muy sonrientes**_

_**con blusa y pantalón]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

Un hámster de llamativa combinación del color de su pelaje: si lo veías desde el lomo se apreciaba un color verdoso muy lindo, cuando lleno estaba y su barriga redonda y grande se volteaba se observaba un color crema, muy lindo y limpio estaba el animalito. Ni mas que decir que bien alimentadito. Un curioso pico en forma de cono aparecía en su pequeña cabeza como si fuese una corona, sus ojos purpura, las diminutas orejas, los bigotes blanquecinos, su naricita rosadita y la boquita asemejando el numero tres, acostado. Sumaban la más mera tierna primera impresión.

Accidentalmente este cayó, por acciones de revolotear con un peluche de casi o igual tamaño que él. Despreocupado dio vueltas hasta que sucedió. El impacto con el suelo no fue tan dolorosa, su hermano tenía aquella oficina muy bien amueblada, sobre la superficie reposaba una alfombra verdosa con filos dorados hasta la extensión de la puerta.

Idea mas salvaje que él, apareció en su pequeño cerebro demoniaco-animalístico.

Con cuatro patas chicas rosáceas atravesó el lugar, que desde su perspectiva se veía un tanto agigantado. No es por nada, pero, ahora que su hermano estaba resolviendo un litigo en el campus de la academia con cierto grupo de estudiantes, haría pequeñas travesuras. Mephisto no tenía por qué enterarse.

Usando sus demoniacos poderes, sigiloso abrió la gran puerta, pero solo lo necesario como para permitirle salir.

Al instante estaba recorriendo inmensos pasillos que se veían un tanto aburridos y lúgubres. Quizá ahora este haciendo efecto tanta comida de hace unas horas, iba lento, lento. Y lento es sinónimo de aburrimiento.

Encontró otra puerta que seguramente seria la que andaba buscando. La atravesó y lo confirmo. Fuera todo resplandecía, si a eso se le sumaba un poco de calor. Ahora que estaba en modo: GYM por tan buena caminata que daba, de a poco la llenura desaparecía y su cuerpo de roedor tomaba cierta agilidad. Sus patas empeñosas estaban y el nuevo paisaje que inspeccionaba se hacia aun mas grande que la oficina de su rosado hermano.

Pronto llegaría hasta una fuente de agua, a simple vista se veía exquisita. Y como si fuesen pájaros posados estaba cierto grupo de alumnado. O mejor explicado, un trio.

-Bon, ¿Iremos este fin de semana y a ese gran concierto que hemos estado esperando alrededor de seis meses? ¿Verdad?-interrogaba-exaltado un pelirosa echando cierto entusiasmo por los aires, le reconocía muy bien era aquel que le había formulado una burla a su cabello esponjado en la punta, en aquella batalla.

-Mm-se escucho un murmullo por parte del aludido-No lo sé, estamos cerca de los exámenes finales y nuestro tiempo se esta reduciendo, aparte tú ni siquiera te dignas en repasar las clases a diario-recrimino al otro.

-¿Eh?

-Shima-kun, Bon tiene razón, lo mejor es ponernos empeñosos en pasar este año con buenas calificaciones, sin supletorio alguno-inquirió el tercero de anteojos, bajito con cabeza de cerillo.

El trio de mensos, a su parecer, en discusión plena se quedaron. Rebobinando sus patitas, continuo, ya que su paso aplazo, al no encontrar siquiera pizca de diversión.

Atravesó rápido los edificios contiguos de los dormitorios de los estudiantes, en cierta hora del día el querer pasar por desapercibo de entre tanto alumnado le fue difícil.

Esquivando a algunos muchachos un tanto malhumorados al notar su mínima presencia.

-¡Ratón!

Tan escandaloso para ser hombre, intolerable ante aquella criatura tan indefensa y noble. ¡Si claro! Amaimon en medio de su naturaleza demoniaca solía naturalmente ser una _criatura _como así mismo se estaba describiendo.

No paso más de unos minutos y su curiosidad por conocer los dormitorios le invadió. Casi corriendo, huyendo del ataque con una escoba del mismo muchacho que había echo escandalo anteriormente. Su curiosidad debía ser distanciada por el momento, opto por tirarse por una de las ventanas. Cayendo de bruces en el pasto. Alzo un poco la mirada y a su alrededor encontró arbustos que arrogantes se alzaban ganándole a él altura. Con una de sus patitas se rasco la parte trasera de su orejita.

En el acto, paro de hacer tal cosa, cuando escucho unos murmullos provenir por detrás de los arbustos y juzgando que las voces comenzaban a escucharse mas cerca, supo que estaban caminando.

-¡Se lo pido nuevamente Shura-san! ¡No me moleste con ese tema!

-Sacas las uñas, ¿no? gato miedoso y ya a-cép-ta-lo, que ella te gusta.

Dando pisadas un tanto rápidas se aproximó hasta el filo de aquella alambrada de monte no pasándose demasiado, para poder expiar más a aquellos.

-No le responderé…-eso ultimo sonó un tanto como una amenaza, juzgando su rostro de suma molestia, en su cara se formaba una mueca horrorosa. Iba vestido como profesor y llevaba en sus manos algunos documentos.

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil admitir que ¡TE GUSTA MORIYAMA SHIEMI!?-los tímpanos delicados de la pequeña criatura peluda y redondita se vieron hinchados por aquel semejante grito. Y es que justamente pasaron en frente de él. A su parecer la exorcista pechugona conocía ciertas debilidades de su-aun-que-no ad-mi-ti-do por él, hermano menor, al no tener el poder de su padre.

Apenas desde su visión divisa que el chico de los lentes se exalto grave al instante después de aquella semejante pregunta-burla. El castaño movió su cabeza de un lado al otro para así asegurarse de que tanta gente podría haber escuchado tal cosa. Hecho un suspiro al no notar presencia alguna, pero estaba con mala suerte, no contaba con que un indefenso roedor escuchase con tal inocencia.

-¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA MI VIDA PRIVADA!-seguro la cara del chico era de tremenda histeria. Ya que no podía verle ahora, solo su espalda. A este grito no sufrió más. Ambos se estaban alejando.

-Que arisco que eres, oye así con esa actitud, jamás te buscara una chica.

-¡No necesito tales atenciones…-para su mal gusto se habían alejado hasta un nivel donde de nuevo eran murmullos, puede que no este interesado así que, con paso rápido surco el enorme pasto entrometiéndose de arbusto en arbusto.

El sonido pequeño le llamo la atención cuando llego hasta un árbol de magnitudes pequeñas, con sumo cuidado sus manitas tomaron un fruto rojo, redondo y con una hebra saltando de su cabeza. La pasó a olfatear para más allá de ratito pegarle un mordisco leve.

_-Dulce-_pensó al sentir aquella carne jugosa pasarle por el paladar.

Eso había sido un buen regalo por parte de aquella naturaleza.

**...**

Como de necio se encontraba hoy, deicidio pasarse de nuevo por aquellos dormitorios, encontró uno muy cerca de donde estaba. Surcar aquel edificio estaba mucho mejor que el otro ya que este al parecer era solo de chicas. Y a decir verdad eran menos salvajes que los hombres.

O eso creyó.

Al alzar la mirada pasando entre pares piernas sus inocentes ojitos vieron cierta ropa que no debía, mas no importo para su mente demoniaca, pasaba casi por desapercibido para sus sentidos como hombre de género.

Escalo rapidito las escaleras quedándose en el primer piso del edificio, ya que este en singular llamo tal su atención. Su olfato al parecer no le engañaba y se apresuró en ir en dirección donde el olor le indicaba. Llego a un gran comedor donde un gran número de estudiantes tomaban cita para el almuerzo.

Corrió por debajo de las mesas pasando por encima de los negrizcos zapatos de las muchachas haciendo que en ellas existiera cierta, y como si fuera una fila de domino caída comenzaban a echar gritos clamando socorro.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Un animal camino por mis pies.

-¿También tu?-interrumpió una que se levante de a golpe de su asiento.

-¡Ahhhh! Esta por aquí-exclamo otra

-No seas idiota la bestia paso por encima de mi-inquirió una de morena cabellera.

-¿Qué sucede señoritas? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?-de la cocina salió una mujer robusta con sartén en mano, vistiendo de blanco y un gorro de mallas en sus cabellos.

-Creemos que un ratón ha entrado al comedor.

-Si…si…-comentando en coro las demás.

-Busquémoslo entonces, para matarlo-hablo cruel la que ahora estaba armada con un utensilio de cocina.

Esto se había vuelto un relajo, no era su intención de que momento a otro quisieran lincharlo. Simple y sencillamente estaban exagerando. Mas apartado de toda conmoción donde aun no le habían visto deicidio ir rápido a donde se encontraba la comida, dejando atrás un humo de revolución de mujeres frenéticas por encontrarle.

Las cosas detrás de esta pared resultaban mas tranquilas.

Sin ser pio actuó.

Haciendo gama de ciertos poderes suyos, se subió hasta un mesón en donde cierto olor a dulces llamo a su olfato en ir. Afuera podía escuchar todavía el furor femenino-humano. Dejando eso de lado haciendo ningún sonido, se abalanzo hasta un pastel de mediana contextura y tamaño, se veía sencillo pero al poner su lengüecilla en el merengue pálido, su cuerpecito entero lo enterró haciendo esta vez un leve sonidillo, pero no importo absorbía lo mas podía, y aunque no fuera mucho pues valía la pena.

-¡Aquí esta! ¡Venid hacia acá!-para su mas frenética sorpresa existía una segunda cocinera y esta a diferencia de la otra era aun mas robusta y no solo llevaba un sartén mas grande sino también un rodillo-¡El pastel de Misaki se lo esta devorando!.

Un gran quejunbrido colectivo percibió y sintió verdadero peligro.

En menos de un parpadeo de ojos se encontraban en gran fila aquellas fieras como mujeres con zapato en mano y otras tenían las vajillas como arma.

El aura que emanaban no era beneficioso para él. Así que a correr despavorido le tocaba. Se echo al suelo tan pronto esquivo un escobazo y a este se sumaron el estruendo de platos de cerámica contra el suelo, por suerte no le atinaban, se movió rápido por entre las piernas de ellas para contradecirlas en sus ataques inofensivos dejando rastro de aquel merengue ya que estaba ligeramente envuelto en aquella espuma deliciosa.

Gritos estruendosos nublaba su sentido del audio, se esforzó mas en salir precipitado por el pasillo, tanto que no tuvo tiempo de parar lo que le causo que se estrellara contra la pared, pero ahí que ver que eran un poco lentas para lo que gritaban y fanfarreaban, tomando iniciativa de ello volvió a emprender su carrera, a mitad del pasillo encontró una escalera que conecta con el siguiente piso superior. La trepo, pero aun le seguían.

Era de seguro que con tanto alboroto las puertas de los dormitorios que estaban cerradas, se abrieran de golpe.

Una en particular que al parecer estaba semiabierta, no se percataban las ocupantes del desconcierto. Con patas agiles se aventuro en entrar. Al parecer estaban tranquilas.

Pero eso no duro mucho al notar su inoportuna presencia.

Mas si se le sumaba el frenesí que se acercaba derrumbando literalmente la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso? Paku-exigió saber una muchacha de cejas parecidas a las suyas en su forma humana.

-¡Entro a esta habitación!

-¡Si!-

La marea se acercaba rápido.

-¡esperen! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?-pregunto la muchacha de las cejas al tumulto de gente fuera de su puerta.

-Buscamos al ratón destructor-en sus adentros Amaimon pensó bien en ello. Llegando a concordar.

-Pues si esta aquí o no nosotras nos encargaremos. ¡Adiós!-dijo eso seguido de un buen portazo.

-¿Nosotras nos encargaremos del intruso?-pregunto la chica a la que había llamado como Paku.

-No tenemos mas remedio, si dejáramos que entrasen provocarían un desorden absoluto.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió dejando a la visto del pequeño animal una mencionada anteriormente en los arbustos.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso no es adorable?-entro ignorando olímpicamente a las otras dos, cruzando la habitación para agarrarlo entre sus manos delicadas y blanquecinas-¿De quien es?

-No se, hace rato lo querían matar.

Ante tal comentario Shiemi se sobresalto.

-En serio. Oh pero si no le hace daño a nadie, ¿Verdad amiguito?-extrañamente su nariz se topo con la de ella, en lo que lo comenzaba a frotar para quitarle la crema de encima.

-Si quieres quédatelo, pero lejos de aquí. No lo quiero ver-un leve enojo surco por su mente al escuchar tal cosa de aquella insípida humana.

-Bien, me lo llevo. Solo espero que a mis compañeras de habitación no les moleste hasta que pueda llevarlo a mi casa-se levanto Shiemi con nueva mascota en manos dirigiéndose a la puerta-Hasta luego-se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Fuera no sabia que se encontraban ciertas dichas y las cocineras y cuando le vieron al animalito en manos trataron de atacarle a lo que ella lo defendió y excuso que se había escapado de jaula.

-Guarda bien tu mascota, Moriyama-y así se disipo el tumulto.

-Eres tan lindo. Te daré un pequeño baño…-y asi continuo hablando la humana como si él le fuese a responder, claro que podía, pero no lo haría.

Al final de todo ella le cuido y alimento hasta que tuvo un ligero tiempo en que le quito los ojos de encima, segundos de tiempo que aprovecho para zafarse de ella. Por una parte se sentía aliviado de poder regresar y por la otra sentía que dejaba atrás algo importante.

_._

_._

**_[Dentro de su jaula_**

**_suben la escalera_**

**_haciendo ejercicios_**

**_dentro de su rueda.]_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**BONUS TRACK**_

-Amaimon, ¿acaso tú me podrías explicar donde estuviste desde que yo me fui de la oficina?-exigio saber Mephisto con un tono serio y molesto, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mano se contraía.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas hermano?

-No te hagas el que no sabes… ¡HE RECIBO QUEJAS DE QUE EN MI ACADEMIA ANDAN MASCOTAS SUELTAS! Y que yo sepa en esta escuela no se admite a los estudiantes poseer uno.

-Veras, hermano yo estaba aburrido…

Y así Mephisto comenzó una senda reprendía a su hermano por cien años menor. Encontrando una buena explicación al hecho de que Moriyama-san tenga una mascota de que casualidad era su pequeño hermano demoniaco.

* * *

_**Uff! sinceramente Amaimon me encanta y mas aun en su forma animal, se ve tan **Apapachable** xd... **_

_**Espero muy dentro de mi, este humilde escrito haya sido de su parcial o total agrado.**_

_**¿Review? ¿SI? ¿NO? ... **...**_

_**...Nos vidrios, tal vez en un futuro escrito...**_


End file.
